Twins
by kasumi misuto
Summary: versi panjang dari fanfic selembar lagi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kasumi Cuma pinjem tokoh-tokohnya aja.

Twins?

By Kasumi Misuto

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit bernama rumah sakit Konoha, seorang suami istri sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai kedua anak mereka yang baru lahir. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun terlihat masuk bersama kakak sepupunya. Suami istri itu tersenyum.

"Aku mau lihat adek bayi," ucap anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata onyx. Sepupunya yang bernama Shisui hanya tertawa-tawa melihat ke-antusiasan bocah itu. sang suami yang bernama Fugaku segera bangkit dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Fugaku-jisan, adek bayinya dimana? Tunjukin dong…." Pinta Shisui.

"Ayo kita lihat sama-sama," ucap Fugaku. Setelah mencium kening istrinya yang bernama Mikoto, mereka bertiga bergegas menuju ke ruangan khusus bayi.

Mereka berhenti ketika telah sampai di ruangan itu. namun ada yang aneh. Salah satu boks hilang. Dan boks itu adalah tempat salah satu dari anak mereka….

….

Seorang wanita muda sedang menunggu suaminya di sebuah tempat duduk. Matanya terus mengawasi suaminya yang belum keluar-keluar dari warung Takoyaki. Saking bosannya, dia hanya mengayun-ayun kan kakinya disana. Matanya melihat-lihat ke arah para penjual dipasar malam Ottogakure.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya muncullah seorang lelaki maskulin sambil membawa dua kotak takoyaki menuju ke arahnya. Dengan perasaan lega wanita itu berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Gomen Kurenai, tadi masih mengantri."

"Daijoubu Asuma. Ayo pulang," ucap Kurenai seraya menerima takoyaki miliknya dan merangkul suaminya untuk keluar dari hiruk pikuk pasar malam.

"Bagaimana dengan hanabi-nya?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk ke belakang. Kurenai menggeleng.

"Aku sering melihat kembang api sejak pertama kali pasar malam ini dibuka. Dan itu setiap tahun," ucapnya. "Aku mau mencicipi takoyaki di rumah saja."

"Setidaknya berterimakasihlah padanya karena dia yang telah mempertemukan kita berdua," ucap Asuma. Kurenai tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang sendiri."

"Wakata wakata. Wakarimashita."

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Kurenai mulai mempererat rangkulan tangannya ketika mereka melewati jalanan yang sepi. Asuma menyulut rokoknya.

"Kenapa harus lewat di jalan ini sih? Kenapa tidka lewat jalan utama?" Tanya Kurenai setengah khawatir.

"Jalan utama sudah dipenuhi oleh calon penonton kembang api. Kalau kita lewat sana, pastilah berdesak-desakan. Kau tidak mau kan jika kita pulangnya hampir bersamaan dengan penonton kembang api?" Tanya Asuma. Kurenai merengut.

"Lebih baik ya lihat kembang api saja. Tapi apa tidak ada jalan lain? Menurut desas-desus, disini ada arwah bayi yang gentayang….."

"Kau ini takut sekali. tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Kurenai semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Asuma justru mencari ke arah sumber suara. Yang ternyata berasala dari sebuah boks kardus di bawah kursi taman.

Dengan perlahan mereka mendekati boks itu dan mendapati seorang bayi mungil yang masih berumur beberapa hari. Kulitny saja masih merah. Bayi itu terus menangis. Kurenai segera menggendongnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Asuma berusaha untuk menghubungi kantor polisi terdekat.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Author's note:

Yah, ini masih pembukaan kok. Sebenarnya ini request dari FuuYuki34. Fuuyuki-san, gomen Kasumi baru bisa bikin fanfic ini sekarang padahal Fuuyuki-san mintanya udah bertahun-tahun lalu (ha?).

Ada yang mau review buat fanfic ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Twins chapter 2

.

Di chapter ini semuanya memakai Sai POV….

.

.

"Sai, kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat berangkat? Nanti keburu telat. Hari ini kan hari pertama tahun ajaran baru.."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk ke arah Shizune-basan. Dia yang masih sibuk dengan anak-anak panti yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkahku. Aku pun dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Disana aku melihat banyak yang antri. Tahu begini aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi pukul enam.

"Hey Sai! Lesu amat! Ini tahun ajaran baru!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah Lee, teman sekamarku di panti asuhan ini. dia memang terkenal dengan semboyan semangat muda-nya. Aku menghadap ke arah kaca dan menyadari kejanggalan.

Aku bisa melihat wajahku yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Entah kenapa sejak awal libur semester aku merasa sangat lemah. Aku pun mudah sekali merasa lelah. Bahkan aku sering tertidur di saat belajar bersama yang lain.

Ataukah ada yang salah denganku? Apakah aku sedang sakit?

Tidak! Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan para pengurus panti. Tidak mungkin aku harus mengeluh sakit sementara adik-adik yang lebih kecil dariku membutuhkan mereka. Tidak, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka semua.

"Hey! Kau ini melamun melulu! Ayo cepetan mandi! Nanti kita telat masuk sekolah!" ucap Lee yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu salah satu dari lima kamar mandi yang ada disini. aku pun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah sibuk dengan berbagai macam barang bawaan ke sekolah, kami berdua segera berjalan (lebih tepatnya berlari) menuju ke sekolah yang berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari panti asuhan tempat kami tinggal. Jam pertama akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

Aku berhenti di tengah jalan ketika merasa sangat lelah. Apa aku anemia?

Lee yang berlari lebih dulu segera berbalik dan menghampiriku. Aku yang sedang membungkuk seraya memegangi lututku hanya bisa mendongak.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Lee. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Iie, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan sejak kemarin."

"Ayo kita berjalan cepat saja."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kita berdua bisa telat. Lebih baik kau duluan saja."

"Tidak, aku akan bersamamu."

Kami pun berjalan cepat hingga akhirnya kami berhasil mencapai gerbang sekolah. Dengan cepat (pula) kami menuju ke deretan kelas-kelas untuk kelas sebelas. Di depan pintu terpampang nama-nama penghuni kelas yang baru. Aku hanya berharap agar aku bisa masuk ke kelas dengan 'penduduk' yang mayoritas adalah 'kelas' menengah ke bawah.

Namun harapan itu sia-sia belaka ketika aku melihat namaku terpampang di lembaran kertas dengan judul 'kelas sebelas IPA 1'. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Kelas IPA 1, kelas yang terkenal dengan siswa-siswanya yang pintar (ssstttt…. Dan juga kaya). Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyaingi mereka?

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas. Benar saja, mereka semua terlihat kaya. Sedangkan aku? aku Cuma siswa yang namanya secara tak sengaja (aku harap demikian) masuk ke dalam daftar kelas favorit.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatku berbalik dan mendapati Yamato-sensei yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku pun tersenyum balik. Aku segera mencari tempat duduk yang tersisa.

Waktu terus berjalan. Entah kenapa aku sering merasa pusing. Berkali-kali aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Kau sakit?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Neji (teman sebangkuku yang baru) menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. Aku hanya tersenyum palsu. Membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku Cuma merasa lelah."

Tiba-tiba Neji melihat ke arah guru yang sedang mengajar. Lalu dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku pun sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak ingin ke UKS?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Pelajaran biologi memang membosankan. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan secara pribadi."

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah, mengenai alamat rumahmu,nomor telepon, atau apapun itu. setidaknya jika kita mendapat tugas kelompok dengan anggota teman sebangku, kita tidak perlu kerepotan."

"Tak kusangka kau seperti ini. apa kau benar-benar berasal dari kelas sepuluh satu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kami terlihat egois ya?"

"Tidak juga," ucapku seraya melihat-lihat ke arah siswa-siswa yang lain. Neji menghela napas. Membuatku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Mereka hanya mau berteman dengan orang-orang yang dulunya sekelas dengan mereka. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai dirimu yang berusaha membaur namun ujung-ujungnya kau diabaikan?" ucapnya. Mau tidak mau aku merasa tersinggung.

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Kenapa kau mau memilih kursi yang berdekatan dengan orang asing? Kenapa kau tidak duduk bersama teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku tidak seperti mereka. Mereka sangatlah memalukan."

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah temanmu."

"Yah, terserah."

Aku kembali merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Ajaran baru berarti buku tulis baru, buku paket baru dan aarrrghhhh,…. Semuanya baru. Bagaimana mungkin aku meminta uang untuk semua itu pada pengurus panti? Masalah uang SPP sudah kutangani dengan beasiswa. Sedangkan yang lain?

Tanpa sadar aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Neji yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Kau ini. kenapa bertingkah seperti orang gila?" tanyanya seraya memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sedang pusing dengan berbagai masalah," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Ceritalah kepadaku. Kita adalah teman hingga setahun kedepan. Lagipula, ada rumor bahwa jam setelah istirahat ini kosong."

Aku hanya menatap ke arah lain. Berusaha mencari alasan.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"b-bukan begitu…."

Namun tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan suara dari depan kelas. Kurasa ada pengumuman penting. Kami berdua segera mengalihkan perhatian ke depan kelas. Terlihat ketua kelas yang baru (aku hanya mengikuti apa mau mereka karena aku satu-satunya siswa dari kelas sepuluh Sembilan) sedang sibuk menulis jadwal piket. Oke, karena aku tidak suka berurusan dengan wanita maka untuk yang kebeberapa kalinya aku ikut saja.

"Wanita memang mendokusei na….."

Aku hanya menatap ke arah shikamaru yang melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Duduknya tepat di depanku dan Neji. Aku hanya tersenyum saja mendengar komentarnya. Lalu datanglah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Lalu tiba-tiba wanita itu melayangkan jitakan di kepala Shikamaru.

Dia melihatku sekilas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah papan tulis. Lalu dia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tersenyum balik.

"Sai-kun ya? Wah, kita piketnya sama-sama di hari jumat. Oh ya, kita belum kenalan nih! Aku Yamanaka Ino. Kau?" ucapnya seraya memberiku jabatan tangan. Neji hanya melipat kedua lengan di depan dada karena mereka tidak mungkin berkenalan lagi. Mereka kan sekelas waktu kelas satu.

"Sai."

"Eh? Maksudku…"

"Hanya Sai."

Ino hanya tersenyum tidak enak. Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Hidup tanpa nama marga. Menyedihkan ne? kau tidak tahu siapa keluargamu. Atau malah tidak punya siapa-siapa? Namun itu semua memang ada. Buktinya adalah aku.

Aku tak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa berada di sini. Namun ini semua adalah usul dari pengurus panti. Mereka bilang aku cukup pintar dan mampu untuk masuk ke sini. Sekolah bergengsi dengan siswa-siswi yang kaya nan pintar. Sedangkan aku?

Sekolah dengan beasiswa plus sering tidak punya uang saku. Yah, kalau punya itu hasil dari kerja paruh waktuku saja.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Kau juga piket bareng kami! Awas kalau datang telat!"

Aku hanya memandangi Ino yang terus menerus menceramahi shikamaru. Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Memang benar, wanita memang mendokusai. Aku kembali berbaring di atas meja. Menunggu hingga waktu berakhir. Ingin rasanya aku segera pulang dan mengurus kamar lalu melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktuku.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah fisika dengan gurunya yang genit (itu kata anak yang dulunya kelas sepuluh satu. Aku tidak tahu karena guru itu tidak pernah mengajar di kelasku dulu). Dan muncullah guru yang sering membinaku ketika aku ingin belajar fisika. Guru yang 'mengasuhku' waktu aku kelas satu dulu.

Aku sering main ke rumahnya. Karena secara 'hukum hak asuh sekolah', aku adalah anaknya. Aku sering bermain dan belajar bersama Konohamaru, anaknya yang memiliki umur tiga tahun lebih muda dariku. Kurenai-sensei sering mengajakku untuk bepergian jika suaminya yang bernama Azuma-san sedang bekerja ke luar kota. Katanya sih buat bodyguard gitu. Tak sia-sia latihan karate-ku hingga ke sabuk hitam ^.^ .

Hari ini mempelajari mengenai turunan. Aku sudah belajar melalui Genma-senpai, jadi aku terbiasa dengan soal-soal yang 'menyengat' dari Kurenai-sensei. Soalnya ketika aku belajar fisika di rumahnya, aku sering disuguhi soal-soal yang seperti ini.

Dia berjalan ke arahku. Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada mood. Tubuhku terasa lemah dan aku tidak bisa memaksa otakku untuk perpikir. Ujung-ujungnya aku hanya menyalin jawaban dari Neji. Kurenai-sensei sebenarnya tidak genit. Cuma waktu itu ada rumor yang menyatakan hal itu. Dia suka mendekati anak cowok yang ganteng.

"Jarak jika diturunkan menjadi kecepatan. Kau sudah bisa Sai?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan terdengarlah bisik-bisik dari teman-teman sekelas. Ya Tuhan…

Berarti, aku ganteng dong? ^.^ hehehe.

Hush! Back to the topic.

"Saya sudah bisa Sensei," ucapku. Yang lain hanya menoleh ke arahku dan aku hanya menoleh ke arah Neji. Setidaknya itu kan 'hak cipta'-nya Neji. Bukan hak cipta-ku sebagai siswa yang pertama kali menyelesaikan soal-soal di depan kelas. Neji hanya mengangguk.

Sepulang sekolah…..

Yosh! Pulang, ganti baju dan melesat ke supermarket!

Aku segera berganti baju di kamar mandi putra. Beberapa siswa yang mengikuti ekskul basket sedang berjalan dengan pakaian bebas sepertiku. Bisa-bisa aku dikira anak basket lagi…

"Ano… kami anak kelas satu yang pengen ikutan ekskul basket. Kalau daftar sama siapa ya? Kami belum kenal siapa-siapa yang jadi pengurus ekskul basket."

Tuh kan?

"Ano, mungkin kamu temui saja Shion anak kelas IPS satu. Dia ketua ekskul basket. Sebenarnya aku bukan anak basket. Gomen," ucapku. Untung saja aku tahu siapa ketua masing-masing ekskul di sekolah ini.

"Bisakah Senpai tunjukin yang namanya Shion-senpai? Kami lupa wajahnya waktu perkenalan masing-masing ketua ekskul dulu."

"Ayo ikut aku."

Jadilah aku mengantar mereka menuju ke lapangan basket. Aku segera memanggil Shion yang sibuk melakukan gerakan lay up. Dia segera menghampiriku sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Sai-kun? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang mau daftar ke ekskul mu."

"Kyaaa! Akhirnya ada tambahan orang juga nih! Arigatou ne Sai-kun."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Aku segera menunggu bis di halte (tentu saja!). Dan beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah berada di dalam bus. Namun kali ini bus penuh sesak dan aku harus berdiri.

Sial! Kepalaku pusing lagi!

Dan saat sang sopir mengerem,aku jatuh tersungkur. Benar-benar nasib yang sial hari ini. dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang lelaki yang mencoba untuk mencopet dari seorang ibu-ibu. Lelaki itu berniat untuk turun dengan melewatiku. Wanita itu terlanjur tahu.

Lelaki itu melangkahiku. Aku segera memegangi kaki kanannya. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur sepertiku. Dompet yang dicopetnya terjatuh dan diambil oleh penumpang lain. Sedangkan yang mencopet segera kabur sambil memandangku dengan tatapan tak suka.

Kurasa aku harus latihan lagi sebelum dia kembali dan membalas dendam -_-.

Penumpang itu segera menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri. Hingga sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuhku. Pelukan dari wanita yang kecopetan tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Namun ada perasaan aneh dari ini semua. Entah kenapa aku hanya merasa nyaman di pelukannya. Bak aku pernah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Padahal aku yakin kalau baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan wanita ini.

Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Dan rasa sesal menyelimuti hatiku mengenai pelukan yang menurutku 'kurang lama'. Tapi aku juga harus tahu diri. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Buat apa aku merasakan sesal?

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

Author's note:

Puah, sudah berapa abad fanfic ini enggak dilanjut-lanjut ya? *dibunuh* (reader: Ge-er amat ya nih orang?). gomen baru bisa update sekarang soalnya Kasumi lagi sibuk di bulan ramadhan ini.

Terakhir review please….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Twins chapter 3

.

.

Di sebuah mansion dengan ciri khas rumah tradisional Jepang, terdapat seorang wanita yang sudah berumur namun tetap cantik. Dia masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Sedangkan sang suami sedang menikmati makanannya di ruang makan. Anaknya yang paling tua sedang mandi dan sekarang sedang bergegas menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Ayahnya melihat sebuah kejanggalan. Dari tadi yang terlihat hanyalah anaknya yang paling tua, Itachi Uchiha. Yang sibuk bolak balik mencari diktat yang tidak ketemu-ketemu. Dia hanya menarik napas panjang.

"Kebiasaan," gumamnya. Istrinya yang sedang memasak hanya tersenyum mendengar gumaman dari suaminya. Lalu lelaki bernama Fugaku itu menoleh ke arah istrinya.

"Hari ini sekolahnya libur. Bukankah wajar jika dia bangun lebih siang dari biasanya?" ucap wanita bernama Mikoto itu. Fugaku hanya memandang ke arah istrinya lalu ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di dinding ruang keluarga. Dia segera bergegas menuju ke kantor.

Mikoto yang mengetahui hal itu segera menghampiri suaminya. Dia membenarkan kerah baju suaminya. Dengan senyum dia mengantar suaminya hingga ke pintu keluar.

"Berhati-hatilah…." Ucapnya. Suaminya hanya mengangguk dan segera melaju di dalam mobilnya menuju ke kantor.

"Aw…so sweet…"

Mikoto melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Itachi yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu. Dia memasang wajah gusar (meskipun hanya berpura-pura) lalu berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Kaa-san tidak boleh begitu dengan Tou-san? hm?" ucap Mikoto pada Itachi yang sekarang sedang membuka dan mengobrak-abrik bantal yang berada di atas sofa. Beberapa menit kemudian dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Diktat! kau ada dimana!" ucapnya dengan suara menggelegar. Hingga sebuah benda berbentuk kotak menyodok punggungnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati benda yang dicari-carinya berada di tangan adiknya.

"Aku tadi penasaran apa isinya. Jadi kubaca hingga larut malam. Terus aku ketiduran dan…"

"Hah! Kau ini! kau tahu tidak kalau benda ini begitu berharga!" ucap Itachi seraya mencium-cium diktatnya sendiri. Membuat adiknya yang bernama Sasuke itu bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah-sudah! Sekarang kita makan bareng yuk!" ucap Mikoto menengahi perang dingin antar saudara itu. Mereka bertiga segera berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dan segera menikmati makanan mereka.

Selesai makan, dua anak Mikoto segera pamit. Itachi dengan kuliahnya dan Sasuke dengan 'main'-nya. Mikoto menghela napas. Sudah berkali-kali dia harus sendirian di rumah. Apalagi Itachi yang kemungkinan besar segera menikah. Sasuke yang akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi, dan semuanya akan meninggalkan dirinya dan Fugaku.

Itu artinya mereka bisa hidup berdua dan 'pensiun' dari tugas mereka. Toh, suatu hari nanti kedua anak-anaknya akan hidup sendiri-sendiri.

Sebuah dering telepon mengganggu lamunannya. Dia segera bergegas untuk mengangkatnya. Ternyata telepon dari Kushina Uzumaki. Temannya semasa SMA dulu.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Ini beneran Mikoto? Wah… lama tidak ketemu ya.."

"Ya tentu saja. Terakhir kita ketemu pas kamu menikah dengan Minato ya?"

"Hm! Oh ya, nanti bakalan ada reuni antar siswa-siswi jaman kita dulu. Kau mau ikut? Reuninya di sekolah kita dulu lho!"

"Sou ka? Sepertinya aku ikut. Baiklah, di sekolah kan?"

"Iya."

Wanita bernama Mikoto itu segera bergegas untuk berganti pakaian. Dengan make-up tipis dia meninggalkan rumah setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Fugaku dan meninggalkan beberapa catatan di atas meja untuk siapa saja yang pulang lebih dulu.

Dia berjalan menuju ke halte. Pikirannya melayang mengenai masa-masa SMA-nya dulu. Ketika dia masih naik bis dan memakai seragam. Berjalan bersama dengan teman-teman dan hang out bareng….

Wah…. Sudah berapa waktu berlalu?

Dia segera masuk ke dalam bis. Tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa hingga akhirnya Mikoto harus berdiri. Hingga sang sopir mengerem kendaraannya dan seorang remaja pucat masuk ke dalam bus. Mikoto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari remaja itu.

Dia terlihat kurus dan sakit. Entah kenapa Mikoto merasa miris. Ada rasa sakit yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Remaja itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dan Mikoto hanya bisa terkejut melihat wajahnya yang memiliki kemiripan dengan anak bungsunya.

Hal itu sekaligus mengingatkannya pada bayinya yang telah hilang…

Kulit yang putih seperti susu. Pandangan teduh dan mata onyx itu….

'Andaikan aku tahu apakah di pinggul kanannya terdapat titik hitam…' pikirnya. Karena itu adalah tanda lahir dari anaknya yang telah hilang…

Ckiittt!

Bruak…

"Ouch!"

Mikoto berniat untuk menolong remaja itu. Namun remaja itu hanya menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Mikoto tahu ada yang tidak beres. Dia merasakan senggolan dari belakang dan saat itu juga…

"Copet!"

Lelaki itu berlari melangkahi remaja pucat itu. Namun dengan sigap dia memegangi kakinya hingga sang pencopet terjatuh dengan posisi yang sama dengan remaja itu. Hanya saja arahnya yang berbeda. Dompet yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh juga.

Seorang penumpang segera mengambil dompet itu dan membantu remaja itu untuk bangkit. Lalu penumpang itu segera memberikan dompet tadi pada Mikoto. Mikoto menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hingga akhirnya dia tergerak untuk memeluk remaja itu.

"Arigatou ne," ucapnya seraya memeluk remaja itu. Remaja itu terlihat canggung namun akhirnya dia terdiam. Mikoto hanya merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika dia memeluk Itachi maupun Sasuke. Namun karena dia menyadari kalau ini adalah tempat umum,dia segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sama-sama nyonya," ucap remaja pucat itu. Mikoto hanya tersenyum simpul. Hingga sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

….

Remaja itu hanya melihat jam tangannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Mikoto tahu hal itu. Mengajaknya untuk makan bersama dengan alasan membalas budi. Namun remaja itu meras tak rela.

"Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?" ucap Mikoto setelah sang pelayan kembali ke tempatnya untuk menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

"Sai desu," ucap remaja itu singkat.

"Nama lengkap?"

Remaja itu menggeleng. Membuat Mikoto bingung seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Dia masih menyerap detil-detil wajah Sai. Detil yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Sasuke. Sai hanya menunduk lalu menghela napas.

"Saya tidak punya keluarga… jadi nama saya hanya Sai. itu pun saya dapat dari pengurus…"

Sai hanya menunduk. Membuat Mikoto merasa prihatin. Jaman begini masih ada yang menelantarkan anak. Padahal dia sendiri ingin sekali bertemu dengan anaknya yang merupakan adik kembar Sasuke.

"Ano…. Nyonya Mikoto…"

"Ya?"

"Saya ijin pamit soalnya saya harus menjalankan kerja part time di supermarket. Dan waktunya tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi," ucap Sai.

"Tunggu dulu. kau sudah memesan makanan kan? Lagipula, aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Saya merasa tidak enak."

"Ayolah…. Untuk pekerjaan part time, aku punya kenalan yang bisa memberimu pekerjaan," ucap Mikoto. "Memangnya ini hari pertamamu ya?"

"Bukan. Saya masih akan mengikuti wawancara," ucap Sai. Mikoto hanya memperhatikan pakaian Sai. Kemeja lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang. Cukup rapi namun kurang menarik.

"Masih wawancara kan? Temanku bisa langsung menerimamu kok," ucap Mikoto menyakinkan. Sai yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung berbinar-binar. Membuat Mikoto tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya.

"Hontou? Hontounidesuka?" ucap Sai. Mikoto mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Arigatou…." Ucap Sai. Mikoto mengulas senyum hingga pesanan mereka berdua datang juga. Mikoto hanya memandangi Sai yang makan dengan lahapnya. Andaikan anaknya yang hilang masih ada, mungkin sudah seumuran anak ini. Kulit mereka sama pucatnya.

"Kau tinggal di panti asuhan mana?"

"Panti asuhan di perbatasan Otto dan konoha," ucap Sai seraya meminum air putih. Mikoto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Selesai makan, Mikoto segera mengajak Sai untuk bertemu teman lamanya, Kushina. Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko sayur-sayuran yang cukup megah dan bersih. Mikoto masuk dan bel yang berada di atas pintu berbunyi. membuat sang penjaga toko menghampiri mereka.

"Benarkah kalau kau ini Mikoto? Ya ampun…. Ini Sasuke ya? Terakhir kali lihat rambutmu masih berbentuk pantat ayam. Sekarang kok bisa lurus begini?" ucap Kushina, sang pemilik sekaligus penjaga toko. Dia memegangi dan mengacak-acak rambut Sai.

"Gom-gomen…"

"Dia bukan Sasuke, Kushina." Ucap Mikoto datar. Kushina hanya berdeham dan melangkah mundur. Dia mengamati Sai dari atas hingga bawah. lalu berdeham lagi.

"Hm… hm….. padahal kau dan Sasuke sangat mirip. Bedanya Cuma warna kulit sama rambut. Oh ya, kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap Kushina seraya mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk.

"Aku tahu kau masih sibuk dengan tokomu ini. jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menjemputmu reuni. Dan aku membawa Sai untuk bekerja disini. bisakan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Hm, kau baik sekali mau menjemputku. Aku memang sedang sibuk dan kurasa aku memang butuh seorang pekerja part time seperti dia buat bantu-bantu," ucap Kushina. Sai hanya memandangnya penuh Tanya.

"Karena aku yakin kalau kau masih anak SMA bocah," ucap Kushina. Sai hanya manggut-manggut.

Setelah memberikan pengarahan pada Sai, kedua wanita itu segera berangkat menuju ke sekolah…

In Uchiha family's house…..

Seorang remaja berambut raven baru saja pulang dari 'main'-nya. Dia hanya bisa menatap ke seluruh bagian-bagian rumah hingga mendapati sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia memunggutnya dan segera menggerutu.

Namun akhirnya dia melakukan tugasnya juga. Yaitu memanaskan makanan ketika sudah sampai di rumah karena ibunya yang mengikuti reuni. namun dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. karena dia juga pernah melakukan reuni teman-temannya semasa SMA ini.

Setelah memanaskan makanan dan makan, akhirnya dia beralih ke ruang keluarga. Menyalakan PS2 dan mulai bermain. Karena tidak ada tugas lagi yang menunggunya.

Merasa bosan, maka remaja bernama Sasuke itu segera beranjak menuju ke kamarnya. Menyalakan laptopnya dan memulai game online hingga sebuah pesan muncul dari kotak e-mail-nya.

"Besok kau harus ikut pertandingan basket melawan SMA Otto. Ingat, tanpa dirimu SMA Konoha tidak mungkin bisa menang. Jadi tolong ya."

Sasuke akhirnya mengiyakan saja. Namun akhirnya dia merasa bosan. Dan dia segera beranjak tidur…..

…

Seorang remaja berkulit pucat hanya bisa menatap wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Tadi malam tubuhnya panas namun akhirnya dia berhasil untuk sampai dan belajar di sekolah. Dia mencuci muka dan tersenyum di depan kaca toilet laki-laki di sekolah. Pelajaran sudah usai dan dia berniat untuk berganti pakaian.

Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berganti pakaian di dalam kelasnya. Dia sengaja menunggu sekaligus belajar di perpustakaan ketika pulang sekolah. Namun ketika dia kembali dan membuka kelasnya, yang didapatinya adalah teriakan dari anak-anak basket cewek. Dengan terpaksa dia harus berganti baju disini karena kelas lain sudah pada ditutup.

Sai tersenyum dan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa di depan kaca. Memperagakan cara menyapa konsumen yang masuk ke dalam toko. Namun wajahnya yang terlalu pucat membuatnya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia berjalan ke bagian yang tertutup. Suasana sepi karena banyak anak-anak yang menjadi supporter di lapangan basket. Katanya sih yang main sekarang adalah anak basket yang cowok. Dia berjalan ke sana dan berniat untuk masuk hingga perasaan pusing merasuki kepalanya.

Dia hanya bisa bersandar di dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Berharap agar suhu panasnya berkurang. Namun panas itu tidak hilang-hilang. Hingga akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang cair menetes dari hidungnya.

Dia mengusap hidungnya. Cairan itu berwarna merah di matanya. Dia hanya bisa menutup mata.

"Aku sakit apa? Kami-sama…. Kumohon jangan…." Pintanya di tengah sepinya tempat itu. dia hanya menutup mata. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Bangun pun terasa sulit.

Dan kegelapan menghampirinya…..

Di lapangan basket…

"Wah, cowok itu keren deh…"

"Hey! Dia itu berasal dari sekolah musuh. Seharusnya kita tidak meliriknya."

"Aku memang meliriknya tapi hatiku tetap pada Otto!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menulikan telinganya ketika suara dari supporter sekolah musuh masuk ke telinganya. Dia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar karena itu hanya bisa merusak konsentrasinya. Dia terus focus ke arah permainan sekarang.

Permainan berakhir dengan kemenangan yang diraih oleh sekolah musuh. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Setidaknya skor mereka selisih satu dengan para pemenang itu. yang jelas sekarang tugasnya sudah selesai.

Pemain cowok segera berganti dengan pemain cewek. Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Namun matanya menangkap sebuah warnet yang berjarak seratus meter dari sekolah itu. akhirnya dia berjalan disana dan mulai melakukan hal yang disukainya. Game online.

Namanya juga Sasuke. Jika sudah focus waktu pun terlupakan. Dia bermain hingga waktu menjelang sore. ketika dia menyadari itu, dia bergegas membayar ke admin dan berjalan keluar.

Ddrrrtttt….dddrrrtttt..

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan menemukan nama 'Kaa-san' di layar handphone-nya. Dia membuka pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya. Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan balasan sambil menyeberang tanpa tahu ada sebuah kendaraan yang melaju ke arahnya.

.

.

Sai's POV

Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku yang (masih) berada di kamar mandi putra. Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan? Dan sudah jam berapa sekarang?

Aku hanya bisa berjalan lambat dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kurasa pertandingannya sudah selesai sekarang mengingat tak terdengar lagi sorakan dan para supporter. Namun yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan bis padahal ini sudah terlalu sore untuk menunggu bis.

Aku berjalan sambil menunggu bis yang kebetulan lewat. Namun tetap saja, mana ada bis yang lewat jam-jam segini. Mungkin aku hanya bisa berjalan kaki ke asrama. Aku rasa Kushina-basan akan marah padaku karena aku tidak datang hari ini.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi… Sai?"

"Hai. Saya minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa datang hari ini," ucapku. Aku yakin aku akan dipecat.

"Iya, Basan tahu itu. kenapa tidak bisa datang? Hm?"

"Saya tidak enak badan Basan…"

"Baiklah. Hari ini anakku yang nge-kos sudah pulang kok. Dan dia juga batu-bantu disini. semoga cepat sembuh dan kembali kesini lagi ne?"

Aku hanya bisa terperanjat mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada bos yang seperti dia. Biasnya telat sedikit aku langsung dipecat. Tapi ini?

"Ha-hai."

Aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kushina-basan hingga aku melihat remaja seumuranku yang menyeberang. Namun aku juga melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke aranya. Remaja itu masih sibuk dengan ponsel-nya. Aku berusaha berlair untuk menariknya. Namun….

Tiiiittt…..

Brukkkk!

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

Author's note:

Ini balasan untuk reviews yang di chapter 2

No akun: yah, yang dulu kan one-shot dan Kasumi juga waktu itu pertama kali bikin one-shoot. Jadi ya begitu jadinya *bletakk. Makasih banget buat saran-sarannya

Untuk Guest: ini udah update kok


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sajalah

Twins chapter 4

.

.

.

"Sialan kau! Sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Sai yang masih mencengkram kuat kaos sang pengemudi sesekali melihat ke arah sosok remaja berambut raven yang sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Setelah beradu death-glare dan berbagai macam umpatan, akhirnya sang sopir mau untuk mengantarkan sosok itu.

Sai sendiri duduk di belakang sambil memangku kepala remaja itu. Muncul perasaan aneh ketika dia memandang wajah remaja itu. wajah itu mirip dengannya…

Sai's POV

Mungkin Cuma khayalanku atau memang benar, wajah ini benar-benar mirip denganku. Namun bukan itu prioritas utamaku. Yang jelas, aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!

Tapi seharusnya aku tidak marah-marah kepada sopir ini. seharusnya yang dimarahi adalah remaja ini. bayangkan saja! Bermain ponsel ketika berjalan dan menyeberang lagi!

Aku tahu kalau kau anak orang kaya, tapi bukan begini caranya!

Aku merogoh isi tasnya. Berharap untuk menemukan beberapa barang yang bisa kugunakan nanti untuk proses pengisian formulir. Untung saja aku tadi menemukan ponselnya. Jadi aku bisa menghubungi keluarganya.

Dan aku juga menemukan sebuah kartu pelajar. Yosh! Dengan begini aku bisa mengetahui identitasnya.

Tak beberapa lama, aku sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Tubuh remaja itu segera dibawa ke ruang penanganan. Sedangkan sopir itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Namun kurasa itu sudah cukup. Kan menurutku bukan dia yang salah disini.

Aku membuka isi tasnya dan melihat ke kartu pelajarnya.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Nama yang bagus.

Aku segera melihat-lihat kontak yang terdapat dalam layar handphone-nya. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan nama 'Kaa-san'. kurasa ini yang harus kuhubungi. Aku segera menekan tombol 'call' dan beberapa detik kemudian sudah tersambung.

"Halo? Sasuke? Kaa-san benar-benar khawatir, cepatlah pulang…."

Suara ini? mirip dengan Mikoto-basan.

"Gomen, saya bukan Sasuke. Anak anda mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang ditangani di rumah sakit Konoha…." Ucapku dengan penuh formal.

"Kami-sama! Sasuke di rumah sakit? Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana!"

dan telepon pun terputus. Fiuh… kalau orang tuanya datang maka tugasku disini selesai. Aku tinggal pulang dan beristirahat. Kepalaku mulai pusing lagi…

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini. Di ruang tunggu dengan kepala yang bersandar di dinding. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang membuatku terbangun. Dan muncullah wajah yang pernah kutemui. Mikoto-basan.

"Sai-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya. Aku menunjuk ke ruang perawatan. Aku yakin sekali kalau Mikoto-basan adalah ibu dari Sasuke ini.

"Anak Basan namanya Uchiha Sasuke kan? Dia sedang ditangani di ruang itu. Tenanglah, kata dokter keadaannya sudah stabil sehingga tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ucapku. Aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Jadi kamu yang membawanya kemari? Arigatou na Sai-kun," ucapnya seraya memelukku. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa senang di dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi ini Sai yang kau ceritakan?"

Muncullah suara yang asing namun aku yakin kalau orang yang berada di belakang Basan adalah suaminya. Aku dan Basan melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku hanya membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

"Ini namanya Sai. dia yang pernah menolongku ketika kecopetan. Dan sekarang dia yang mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Katanya dia sudah stabil sekarang," ucap Mikoto Basan. Lalu muncullah seseorang yang mirip Sasuke namun terdapat garis tipis di kedua pipinya.

"He? Dia? Wah, aku Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Yoroshiku na…." ucapnya seraya menjabat tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Andaikan aku seperti Sasuke….

Punya kakak, punya Tou-san, punya Kaa-san…

Yah, Cuma andaikan….

"Ehm…..baiklah… kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. saya ingin pulang…" ucapku seraya membungkuk sekali lagi ke arah mereka. Hari memang sudah mulai petang dan kepalaku tidak mau diajak kompromi lagi. Lebih baik pingsan di kamar daripada di sini. Habis habisin uang….

Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakanku. Tangan Nyonya Mikoto memegangi lenganku. Membuatku menoleh dan memandang wajahnya yang khawatir…

"Keluarga Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kami semua menoleh ke arah sang dokter dan seluruh keluarga Sasuke segera menghampiri sang dokter. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan mundur menjauhi mereka. Lebih baik aku segera pulang. Besok masih ada yang harus kukerjakan.

Lebih baik aku melihat 'ke bawah' dari pada 'ke atas'.

Karena masih ada yang tidak seberuntung diriku di dunia ini….

Aku masih memiliki teman dan orang-orang yang mengenal diriku. Dan bagiku itu sudah cukup…..

Aku berjalan ke arah halte bus yang memang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Dan dengan 'sabar' aku menunggu bus sambil berbaring bak gelandangan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hawanya dingin dan aku hanya memakai pakaian santai sejak tadi siang. Apalagi bus yang kutunggu-tunggu belum datang juga!

Sai's POV ends

"Keadaannya mulai stabil," ucap sang dokter seraya tersenyum ke arah tiga orang yang menunggu sang pasien dengan wajah khawatir. Mikoto menghela napas lega. Lalu dia segera menengok ke belakang ketika dia telah melupakan seseorang tadi.

"Sai?"

"Kurasa dia sudah kabur," ucap Itachi meraya berjalan ke tempat Sai berdiri tadi. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Sai, entah kenapa dia bisa melihat kemiripan bocah itu dengan adiknya.

Apa mungkin muka Sasuke yang pasaran ya? Khukhukhu.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Sai ketika mata mereka bertatapan.

Itachi mengakui kalau mata mereka sama-sama identik. Sama-sama onyx-nya. Namun dia juga merasa khawatir mengenai keadaan Sai yang bisa dibilang 'low' saat dia menjabat tangannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa khawatir.

Dia berniat untuk membeli minuman ketika melihat sosok Sai yang tiba-tiba berjalan di halte depan rumah sakit. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah ketika Sai yang sedang duduk tiba-tiba berbaring. Itachi segera menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kenapa tidur disini?" ucap Itachi. Sai hanya mengucek-ucek matanya dan memandang ke arah Itachi sambil tersenyum. Meskipun matanya masih sulit untuk diajak focus.

"Masih menunggui bus," ucap Sai yang membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak jamannya halte bus dibangun, mana ada bus yang lewat jam-jam segini."

Sai hanya bisa melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan segera membelalakkan mata ketika menyadari kesalahannya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan keadaan lalu lintas sudah cukup sepi. Dia mengeratkan tali yang terhubung dengan tas-nya dan mengangguk pasti.

"Arigatou sudah mengingatkan saya. Sekarang saya pamit undur diri."

"Woi, chotto. Kau…"

"Aku mau pulang karena tidak ada bis yang lewat," ucap Sai seraya berjalan meninggalkan Itachi. Namun Itachi segera meraih bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Biar kuantar."

Namun akhirnya sai yang menang dan sekarang Itachi hanya bisa mengucapkan 'hati-hati' dari jauh. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega. Tapi bagaimana lagi?

Namun akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Sai sendiri berjalan sambil sibuk memandangi kerikil yang bertebaran disana. namun dia segera berhenti ketika melihat gerombolan orang yang mencurigakan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia tahu kalau mereka bermaksud tidak baik padanya.

Buktinya?

Dia melihat wajah yang pernah dia temui waktu di dalam bus. Wajah itu adalah wajah sang pelaku pencopetan yang sempat mengancamnya. Sai hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia sudah cukup mengantuk dan muncullah pengganggu yang mengganggu perjalanannya menuju ke kasur di 'rumahnya'.

Sambil menguap dia berjalan biasa dan berharap kalau mereka bukan berniat buruk terhadapnya.

Namun pikiran itu segera hilang ketika salah satu dari mereka berenam menodongkan pisau ke arah Sai. sai yang sudah kesal dan ingin segera tidur hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Aku ingin segera pulang. Kumohon," ucap Sai seraya menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan harap," ucap sang pencopet yang Sai pikir merupakan pemimpin dari gerombolan ini. sai hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Namun kalau memang terjadi, jangan salahkan aku!"

"KISAMA!"

Satu orang menyerah dan Sai segera meraih pergelangan tangannya. Dengan cepat Sai melakukan gerakan mengunci. Sekarang Sai sedang menarik tangan sang penyerang yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

Dua orang maju.

Namun pukulan mereka hanya mengenai satu sama lain….

Kali ini satu orang menyerang dari belakang dan yang satunya bersiap di depannya. Sai sendiri segera mengambil langkah mundur dan akhirnya 'dirinya' menabrak sebuah tembok. Namun yang teller justru orang yang memegangnya.

Buagh!

Sebuah tendangan mematikan mengenai dada orang yang berada di depannya.

Sementara itu…..

Itachi masih sibuk dengan kegiatan pencariannya. Akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia berniat untuk menolong Sai yang akan dikeroyok oleh gerombolan orang tak jelas begitu. Dia sudah keluar dari mobil yang telah menepi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat gerakan Sai yang begitu menkjubkan di matanya.

Lima orang telah tumbang dan tersisa satu lagi. Entah kenapa Itachi berniat untuk menjadi penonton saja daripada membantu. Melihat gerakan dari Sai membuatnya berasumsi kalau Sai adalah seorang atlit di sekolahnya.

Dan Sai mendekat sambil…. Menguap?

Dan yang didekati juga tak kalah garangnya(?). kali ini sebuah pisau tergenggam di tangan sang lawan. Dengan sekali tendangan, pisau itu sudah terlempar dan terjatuh dengan posisi menancap di tanah.

Sai mendekat….

Dan yang terakhir membuat Itachi menonton dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Wow… German Suplex!"

Siapa sangka Sai yang bertubuh seperti itu bisa melakukan gerakan kayang sambil membawa beban yang cukup berat dan berhasil membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah. Dan Itachi hanya pernah melihat gerakan German Suplex dalam versi layar kaca. Dan sekarang ada Sai yang menampilkannya secara live!

Itachi segera berlari menghampiri Sai yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya bak telah selesai melakukan sebuah pekerjaan. Dan kata pertama yang didengar Sai….

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan gerakan itu?"

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal…

"Biasa saja kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"German suplex-mu benar-benar keren!"

Sai hanya tersenyum sambil memasang wajah penuh tanda Tanya.

"Ano…. German suplex itu apa ya?"

Itachi hampir saja pundung di pojok bangunan putih yang berada disana. Namun dengan wajah penuh perhatian dan senyum, Itachi menjelaskan dengan penuh rasa kesal nan sweatdrop.

"Itu tuh…. Gerakan ada unsure kayang-nya tadi…."

Brugh!

"Mattaku, sebenarnya yang menang siapa sih?" ucap Itachi seraya membopong Sai tidka sadarkan diri ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

Tbc….

.

.

.

Review please….


End file.
